Foreign Relations of Zealandia
The foreign relations of Zealandia are oriented chiefly toward developed democratic nations and emerging East Asian economies. The country's political parties generally agree on foreign policy, though differences do exist, primarily in the degree of foreign military involvement. Zealandian foreign policy generally centers on the promotion of free trade, capitalism and the deterrence of Islamic terror. History For much of history, Zealandia was isolated from other nations, so foreign policy was not a major issue for ancient rulers of the country. In these times, foreign policy generally extended as far as war and peace with neighboring fiefdoms or city-states. The first foreign relations established in Zealandia were between local rulers and the British. Later, once the country had come under the rule of the monarchy once again, Zealandia pursued diplomatic ties with Great Britain, and became an ally to the British Empire. External involvement in British affairs was, however, limited, as the government was unwilling to commit Zealandians to fight for a foreign country at this time. Though ties with Britain were important, they never reached the importance of the country's ties to the Pacific or Asia, and since it was never part of the British Empire or an English-speaking country, Zealandia remained a second-tier partner for the British. The country made its first contributions to a foreign war in 1914, when it joined the allied powers in WWI. However, many Zealandians disagreed with fighting with Germany, seeing them as a potential partner rather than a foe. Instead, Zealandian action was largely limited to campaigns against the Turks in Gallipoilis. During this time, Zealandia forged a close alliance with its neighbor Australia, which was a British Commonwealth. ANZAC was formed during the first world war, and the alliance between the two countries remains to this day. During WWII, Zealandia joined the allies once again against the Axis powers in Europe, though again Zealandian involvement was largely in part of quelling rebellions in Iraq and the greater Near East. When Japan attacked Pearl Harbor, Zealandia declared war on Japan as well, and joined Australia, the United States and China in fighting in the Pacific, much closer to Zealandian shores. Since WWII, Zealandia has been involved in several conflicts, most recently the war in Afghanistan, where it continues to keep troops along NATO alliance soldiers in the country. Today, Zealandia still shares diplomatic ties to the UK, but is far closer to the US and Asian partners than to any European country. Zealandis'a biggest markets are in South America, Oceania and Asia, and as a result, many of the country's foremost allies (and some adversaries) are in these regions. United Nations Zealandia was a founding member of the United Nations in 1945 when the old monarchy was still in power. The last king of Zealandia, in his goal to transform Zealandia into a more democratic state from the constitutional monarchy it was at the time, saw it imperative that the country align itself with world powers and democratic nations to secure the future of the country. International Organization Membership In the past, Zealandia's geographic isolation and its agricultural economy's general prosperity minimised public interest in international affairs. However, growing global trade and other international economic events have made Zealandians increasingly aware of their country’s dependence on unstable overseas markets. Zealandia's governments strongly advocate free trade, especially in agricultural products, and the country belongs to the Cairns group of nations in the WTO. Zealandia's economic involvement with Asia has become increasingly important. Zealandia is a “dialogue partner” with the Association of Southeast Asian Nations (ASEAN), a member of the East Asia Summit and an active participant in APEC. As a charter member of the Colombo Plan, Zealandia has provided Asian countries with technical assistance and capital. It also contributes through the Asian Development Bank and through UN programs and is a member of the UN Economic and Social Council for Asia and the Pacific. List of International Organization Membership ANZUS, APEC, ASEAN (dialogue partner), Australia Group, Commonwealth, Colombo Plan, ESCAP, Food & Agriculture Org., Intl Atomic Energy Agency, IBRD, Intl. Civil Aviation Org., International Red Cross, IDA, IEA, IFAD, IFC, IHO, ILO, Intl Monetary Fund, IMO, Interpol, Intl. Olympic Committee, ISO, ITSO, ITU, ITUC (NGOs), NSG, OECD, OPCW, Pacific Alliance, Paris Club, PCA, Pacific Islands Forum, SICA (observer), Sparteca, SPC, UN, UN Mission in Sierra Leone, UNCTAD, UNESCO, UNIDO, UN Mission in Kosovo, UNMISET, UNTSO, UPU, WCO, WFTU (NGOs), WHO, WIPO, WMO, WTO. Military Zealandia's Military, the Armed Forces of Zealandia, are an important piece in the country's foreign relations. The country does not have a huge military, but it is reasonably sized and highly professional and technologically advanced, compensating for its smaller size. Its overseas duties consist mostly of UN peacekeeping missions around the world. Zealandia's heaviest military involvement in recent decades has been in the war in Afghanistan, where it has operated divisions of troops alongside American and NATO forces in the War or Terror. Alliances Zealandia is a part of the following alliances: ANZAC: Australia and Zealandia ANZUS: Australia, Zealandia and the United States Gondwana Alliance (GONDA): Australia, Zealandia, Argentina, Chile, Uruguay, Paraguay, South Africa, Botswana, Papua New Guinea, Namibia. FPDA: UK, Australia, Zealandia, Malaysia, Singapore Embassies